Never Happened
by Nappy
Summary: “Naruto,” Sasuke says in his grave voice, not even the slightest unsteadiness in the tone. Satisfied by his handiwork in the damage of my body, he continues, “Just…forget this ever happened.” Sasunaru, lemon, slight rape, yaoi, M, onesided love.


No kissing allowed

Inspired by

I Will Follow You Into The Dark – Deathcab For Cutie

Swallowed By The Sea – Coldplay

Far Away – Nickelback

/watch?vF7JohQh2uzk this AMV

First Sasunaru lemon! I was kinda distracted in the beginning, tell me if you like it.

--

No kissing allowed. Biting, sucking, chewing, yes, that's fine. I feel a sharp nip at my neck and I squeak; I think he broke the skin. This isn't normal, this has never happened before. Sasuke has always hated me, always thought of me as 'annoying'. Am I still annoying now? I must be; I'm making weird noises. I didn't even know I could make these noises. Strange.

Why don't I fight him off? It's not so bad…

In fact, you could probably say I actually like it. A lot. His slick, muscular body pressing roughly against mine. He makes sounds like I am, but deeper and quieter, less obvious. His eyes are closed. Why are they closed? Is he caught in the moment? Or is he trying to imagine someone else, imagine me away. Just filling his guilty pleasure?

Next, he bites me in a place that makes my vision blurry. A pressure point perhaps? The heat blocks my other senses, what's happening? Is he still here? Did he leave? No, he's here. I can sense him. My vision soon clears and I notice neither of us is wearing clothes. Maybe that was intentional: cut off my awareness to remove them. He's a clever bastard, after all.

He opens his eyes! He's looking down. He's not looking at me. Not at my face.

"A-Ah…!" I screech as a feel a strange push against my most uncomfortable area. What's going on? Oh, OH! Oh…

I feel my skin stretch to a point I thought it would break. I whimper shakily at a tearing sensation. What did he do? Pain floods through my body, sending harsh tremors down my limbs.

His fingers run down my side to my leg, pulling it to the side as he makes himself more comfortable. I groan at the strange movement I feel inside of me. His breathe hitches in his throat, and he still looks down. He doesn't stop. He never pauses simply to love me, only to catch his breath.

"S-Sasuke…! P-Please...!" I begged, back arching. His focus is set on the task at hand and pushes further into me. I let out a high-pitched sigh, head falling back onto the bed. It feels so good…

I feel a sharp, sudden tinge of pain in my abdomen. I moan harshly as the ache worsens and rips violently through my body. I grip the sheets tightly in my fists as my opening fastens tightly onto him and I release a fierce rush of liquid into both our chest and stomachs. Tears prickle at my eyes; it burns. I want it to stop, but I don't want him to leave me. I want him with me.

Soon—too soon—he pulls out and sits up on the edge of the bed, pulling on his clothes. I try to sit up, wince, and fall right back down; it just hurts too much. Tears run down my burning face. I support my weight on my right elbow, opening my eyes slightly to look at him through the hazy drops building on my eyelids. I make an attempt to sob as quietly as possible so not to ignite his harsh rage.

He stands up, fully clothed, and turns back at me. My tear stained cheeks, my bruised neck, the light trail of blood flowing down the inside of my thighs. His eyes are as cold and emotionless as ever. He simply stands there, staring at me. I gag, failing to choke back my relentless gasping for breath. He closes those dark eyes and turns back toward the door.

"Sasuke!" I scream hoarsely, hardly making a sound at all. I want to run to him, to hold him close, to make sure he never leaves.

I love you. I LOVE you. I LOVE YOU. SAY IT! TELL HIM! I love you!

"Naruto," Sasuke says in his grave voice, not even the slightest unsteadiness in the tone. Satisfied by his handiwork in the damage of my body, he continues, "Just…forget this ever happened."

That's it. It's over. He's gone. I fall back onto the bed, feeling useless and completely defeated. I've never felt so horrible. Never happened. This never happened. That's all he said. It didn't happen. I don't love him, he doesn't love me, and it didn't happen.

--

Normally I don't like girly Naruto, but I guess that's just how he turned out. I don't know, picture him how you want.

Lilz


End file.
